


No Spoon, Can’t Find Your Shirt

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2016 Fics [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Profanity, Race To The Edge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Ruffnut certainly brought forth fire. In Astrid’s loins.





	No Spoon, Can’t Find Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387722) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2016 for the HTTYD Rarepair Week 2016 prompt, "Igniparous (meaning: bringing forth fire)."
> 
> When I posted this fic on tumblr I made a reference to Extraordinary having been an influence on me (probably because it was on my mind around the time I wrote this fic), so I'm retaining that here as well.
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, but not connected to any specific episode. It is based on the behind the scenes video that Andrée Vermeulen [tweeted](https://twitter.com/DreeAndree/status/791450010617389056) of her doing lines as Ruffnut.

“Yeah, well, I hope you enjoy being home alone crying to yourself with a bowl of yak pudding, no spoon, can't find your shirt, freezing, just wishing and dreaming that you didn't miss out on the time of your life!” Ruffnut shouted.

When Ruffnut yelled at someone, she was quite igniparous. This young woman was bringing forth fire quite beautifully. She might as well have been a dragon. She was close enough though, as a Dragon Rider.

This was the second time while at Dragon’s Edge that Ruffnut had yelled at Astrid. It was… something. Astrid couldn’t help but stare transfixed at Ruffnut.

“Um…” Astrid said. She blushed. She actually fucking blushed. “I’ll be in my bunk. I mean, my hut.”

Astrid started to turn to go when Ruffnut said very loudly, “Are you gonna go masturbate to thoughts of me?”

It sounded really loud. Almost as loud as Ruffnut yelling at her. Almost as loud as the thoughts in her head of the two of them together.

Astrid took a while to answer. Ruffnut waited patiently and the grin on that woman’s face while she waited was beautiful.

“Yes?” Astrid finally said, hesitantly.

Ruffnut still grinned.

“Good,” Ruffnut said. “You deserve an orgasm.”

“Um, thank you?” Astrid said.

Ruffnut moved closer to Astrid so they were standing inches from each other.

“But, why masturbate to thoughts of me… when you can actually have sex with me?” Ruffnut asked. She wiggled her eyebrows.

Ruffnut certainly brought forth fire. In Astrid’s loins.

Those thoughts of Ruffnut and her were very loud. And she was very turned on.

“Yes, please,” Astrid whispered breathily. “My hut?”

“Duh,” Ruffnut said. She took Astrid’s hand and they headed to Astrid’s hut. “You’re gonna have the time of your life with me.”

Later, Astrid couldn’t find her shirt. Not that she was actually looking for it. She was quite fine with being naked. But she wasn’t freezing though, because she was pressed close to Ruffnut’s very warm and very naked body, with all the pleasant feelings and memories of how they had gotten there because together, they had been igniparous.

She had the time of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> The "I'll be in my bunk" line is absolutely a reference to Firefly.


End file.
